Buried Secrets
by lilynicole1313
Summary: When a mysterious woman appears in Camelot with powers to match Merlin's, she catches the young warlock's eye and the disdain of Arthur. The longer she stays, the more she realizes she's connected to the one person she vowed to destroy. But her parentage isn't the only secret in Camelot... Merlin/OC, Arthur/Gwen *On Hiatus!*
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Work and life has been kicking my ass here lately, but I finally got some down time to start rewriting Buried Secrets and here it is! First Chapter of the revised story. As always, I love reviews and critiques! I do not own BBC or Merlin. Only the plot and my OCs. Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter One: First Impressions

As night began to fall over the Darkling Woods, a lone figure stepped into its shadows. She drew her cloak closer, shivering in the cool breeze, and she paused, peering into the darkness. The half moon offered no assistance, its light blocked by the dense branches. Her eyes flashed gold; a small, glowing orb appeared beside her, illuminating her path. Her pale greenish-blue eyes shone in the light as she took her surroundings. "Brilliant name, really. The Darkling Woods." She scoffed, shaking her head slightly as she continued into the woods, the leaves on the trail crunching under her soft footsteps.

When Camelot's outer city wall came in view, she killed the light. Magic had consequences in this kingdom and she knew she needed to be careful. She had a quest and a simple light orb wasn't worth her life. She passed one of their legendary knights guarding the gates, disregarding him without a second glance. He was leaning against the wall, seemingly asleep.

She kept an eye out for an inn or somewhere she could sleep that night, eventually making her way into the inner city. Lights in a building to her right caught her eye and she entered it, met with loud voices and a few men arguing. "What do you need?" The older man behind the counter asked gruffly.

"A room for at least three nights." She maneuvered her bag around to find the gold coins given to her before she left Baldor.

"Ten coins." She counted them out and he handed her a room key. "Up the stairs and last room at the end of the hall."

"Thank you."

When she entered her room, her lip curled. A thin layer of dust covered the floors, the worn wardrobe, the mirror, the bed, and everything else in the small space. She held her hand out in front of her and her eyes flashed gold once more. " _áfeormian min geruma_." The dust vanished and she smiled. "That's better."

She shed her cloak, hanging it in the wardrobe, and tossed her bag on the bed. She caught her reflection out of the corner and she turned to the mirror. Her handmaid's dress was a couple inches too short, showing her worn leather boots. She undressed, changing into her nightgown. Her honey blonde hair fell over her shoulder in a tight braid; she untied the bottom of the braid and began loosening the tightly woven strands. Streaks of dirt on her porcelain skin covered some of her freckles and few leaves clung to her hair. "You need a bath." She muttered, frowning at her reflection. "Guess I'll figure that part out tomorrow."

The next day, the sunlight streaming through the now clean window woke her. She groaned, slowly sitting up. It took her a second to remember she was in a dirty pub in Camelot, not back in her room in Baldor. She shook her head and started to dress. She adjusted the simple rose necklace around her neck, tucking it into the gray dress she wore. She checked for her key, placed her coin purse into her pocket, and left the Rising Sun.

The early morning bustle of Camelot's people reminded her of Baldor, and she felt a smile cross her face. It didn't take long for the sweet scent of freshly baked bread to reach her and she followed her nose to the baker. "Good Mornin' miss." The elder, homely baker greeted her warmly. "What can I get ye?"

"Good morning. Two sweet rolls, please." She passed him four coins in exchange for the rolls. "Thank you."

"Come back anytime." He pocketed the two extra coins as she turned toward the citadel, biting into one of the soft, warm rolls.

She moved closer, studying the famously impregnable structure. The white brick castle was massive, even larger than the one she'd left in Baldor. While she was pondering ways to infiltrate the castle, someone raced around the corner and bumped into her. She wobbled for a second before she fell, her back hitting the ground. Her sweet roll flew out of her hands as she tried to catch herself to no avail. She started to pick herself up (taking a deep breath to prevent her from doing something stupid, like smiting the imbecile who'd knocked her down) when the young man who'd caused this appeared in front of her. "I didn't see you standing there. My apologies." He offered his hand to her.

She ignored his hand, brushing the dirt off her dress. "Obviously." She frowned at him.

His bright blue eyes shifted away from her for a second. "Come with me. I'll replace your roll."

"That's not necessary."

"I insist." He started back to the baker. "George would have a fit if he knew I caused one to go to the rats." He paused. "Of course, a lot of things go to the rats around here. My old boots, for instance."

"That probably killed the poor rats." She quipped.

He shot her a quick glare. "Good morning, George."

"Good morning, Sire." He bowed deeply. "Did Merlin forget your breakfast again?"

"Yes." He sighed, passing three coins over. "And I owe this young woman another roll."

George handed him two, and handed her one roll. "Thank ye, Sire."

"I think that should make things right."

She bowed her head to him. "Perhaps." She bit into the warm roll, her eyes still on him. He seemed familiar to her, and she couldn't figure out why. "You should pay more attention to your surroundings, though."

He half-smiled. "I-" He looked away, seeing someone pass him. "If you'll excuse me, I've got a servant to put in the stocks."

"Right." She rolled her eyes and turned her attention away from the castle.

He reminded her greatly of Carrigan, Baldor's Crown Prince. The arrogance in his walk, the way he talked about his servant, even the way he stood. Of course, Carrigan's hair was black as night and reached his shoulder, in contrast to the short honey blonde hair of the stranger.

She pushed her way through the people, strolling along the citadel's wall, looking for another entrance beside the iron gate. She blew a stray piece of hair out of her eyes, halting. "This is pointless." She told herself. "I'm going to have to find another way in."

She withdrew from the citadel, leaving the city in search of a distant memory. She ambled into the Forest of Brechfa, aimlessly wandering. Noticing a clump of berry bushes just off the path, she stopped for a few minutes to pick a handful of fresh blackberries. When she resumed her walk, she got a little ways into the forest when she glimpsed an overgrown footpath leading off to her right. She set out on it without hesitation, popping a berry in her mouth every few steps. The path turned at the bank of a crystal clear lake stretching so far she couldn't make out the other side. She continued along the trail until she came to the waterfall at the end. "Wow." She breathed, seeing something behind the rushing water. "I wonder..." She mused, stepping onto the rocks leading across the lake to the waterfall. The water halted, obeying her unspoken spell as she ran, ducking inside a dark cave.

" _a_ _beran mec léohtfæt_." Her orb of light reappeared and she pressed further inside.

As she rounded a corner in the cave, she found herself face to face with another stranger. His brow furrowed and she raised her chin to look him in his deep blue eyes. "How did you find this?" He asked, his expression unreadable as he regarded her.

"By accident."

"No." He shook his head. "That's not possible."

"Obviously it is, or we wouldn't be having this conversation, would we?" She crossed her arms, daring him to contradict her.

"Did you conjure that?" He pointed to the orb.

She opened and closed her mouth, thinking fast. "I found it."

"By accident?" He asked, mocking her.

"Yes." She bristled up. "Is it yours?"

"No."

"Prove it."

He held his hand out and his eyes flashed gold. " _ábregdan se léohtfæt_." Nothing happened. "Your turn."

" _ábregdan se léohtfæt_." The light vanished, plunging the cave into complete darkness.

" _a_ _beran mec léohtfæt_." His soft voice sounded far too loud to her, and another light orb appeared, this time floating by his head. "That's how you found the path, then." She just stared at him, Darin's warning of Uther's hatred of magic ringing in her head. "You're a witch."

"Sorceress." She corrected automatically. "Witches are useless, pathetic creatures intent on harming innocents."

"Ah." He kept gazing at her inquisitively. "Who are you?"

"Emma." The lie came easier this time. "You?"

"Merlin. You're not going to report me to Uther, are you?"

She snorted. "Hardly."

He relaxed. "Well, Emma, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"You as well." She smiled at him. "Did you enchant all of this?" She gestured around.

"Only the path." He admitted. "I needed a place to get away from the castle for a while."

Emma nodded. "When I was in Baldor, I also had a place to hide away from everything."

They sat down, facing each other, and Emma dug out the rest of the berries, offering some to Merlin. "Thanks." He took a handful from her, popping them into his mouth. "What are you doing here, then?"

"Looking for answers." She replied, evading the truth.

His brow wrinkled in curiosity, but he didn't press further. "I'm sure Arthur's looking for me." He sighed, standing to his feet. "I should get back."

She also stood, stretching. "I should too. I've got to look for some work."

"I actually think they need more help at the castle. Come with me and we'll find out." Merlin offered, waiting by the mouth of the cave.

"Alright." She agreed, following him back to the city.

The pair fell into a comfortable silence as Merlin led the way. They passed through the outer city without incident; when they came to the inner city, Merlin had just turned toward the citadel when something flew past Emma and hit Merlin on the back of the head. "Oi! Merlin!"

They both turned, and Emma scowled slightly at the young man from that morning. "This is Prince Arthur." Merlin said lightly. "He's a bit of a prat."

"And you're a bit of a useless servant." Arthur retorted before acknowledging her with a nod. "How was your breakfast?"

"Not as good as it could have been. I'm quite sore from my fall, Sire." She said sweetly, bowing to the prince.

Arthur's eyes narrowed, and he opened his mouth to say something. "Emma here wants to talk to Uther about working for him." Merlin added quickly.

"Oh. Follow me then, Emma. If you want to work in the castle, though, you're going to have to work on your attitude."

"Why? There's nothing wrong with it."

"If you speak to the king that way, you'll find yourself in the dungeons with the rats."

"I thought the rats died because they ate your old boots."

Merlin snorted loudly; Arthur glared at his servant. "Shut it, you idiot. Get the door." Merlin lumbered ahead, holding the door open for both Emma and Arthur. "Wait here while I tell him you wish to speak with him."

Emma glanced around Camelot's throne room. Red and gold tapestries hung from the walls; the Pendragon and Camelot crests hung behind the throne. Ceiling to floor windows left the room a bit too exposed for Emma, but if she was in a castle as sound as Camelot's, then she'd probably have that, too. Heavy footsteps sounded behind her and she took a deep breath, readying herself to face Uther Pendragon. She reluctantly sank into a bow, watching the king's stride pass her.

"You may stand." His voice was deep and smooth, almost reassuring, had he not been a tyrant hell-bent on destroying magic. She rose slowly, and his pale green eyes seemed to bore straight through her. He commanded every eye to be on him, his back impossibly straight. Emma shivered suddenly, wondering if her parents had been on this end of his stare as he executed them for magic. Or if they were like Uther, hearts full of fear and hatred because they don't understand it. "Arthur told me you may be of some assistance to me."

She swallowed her burning words. Being in the same room with the man responsible for the deaths of hundreds of people just like her sent a fire she'd never known before surging through her entire body. Yet she forced herself to look into his eyes and be respectful. "Yes, sire, I believe I can."

He raised an eyebrow. "Have you any experience?"

No. The truth died on her lips as she opened her mouth. "I was a handmaid to King Darin's ward for nearly ten years, Sire."

"Darin Dalcassian?" He asked, his interest piqued. "What brings you to Camelot?"

"Well, Your Majesty, King Darin spoke so fondly of your kingdom that I had to see it for myself." She tried to keep the sarcasm out of her voice, but luckily, he didn't pick up on it.

He smiled, looking rather pleased with himself. "Arthur!"

"Yes, Father?" Arthur asked, coming to a stop beside Emma.

Uther's smile faltered for just a second, eyes flickering between the two. He cleared his throat quickly. "Leave her with Morgana's maid. Tell her to get her acquainted with the castle."

Arthur nodded his head. He turned and strode off. Emma glanced back at the king, half wondering what happened just a few minutes ago, but she took off after Arthur, following in his wake. "Where are we going?" She asked, glancing around her as they moved further into the castle.

He ignored her, stopping right outside the kitchens. "Guinevere!"

Another maid, a few inches shorter than Emma, appeared, her warm brown eyes softening when she saw Arthur. "Sire. What do you need?"

"I need you to keep this one-" he gestured toward Emma, "-out of my hair. And find her a decent room. And a bath. She smells like the tavern."

"Right." Guinevere smiled, watching him leave for just a second. "I'm Guinevere." She adjusted the basket of laundry on her hip. "What's your name?"

"Emma."

"Well, Emma, follow me. I've got to get the Lady Morgana's room clean. You can help me with that." She led her up a curving staircase across from where she'd entered the kitchens. "What did you do to Arthur?"

Emma shrugged. "I just talked to him."

Guinevere glanced back at her over her shoulder. "He seemed to be in a foul mood. Maybe Merlin annoyed him again."

"Or maybe it's because he woke up and he realized he's a prat." Emma suggested, causing Guinevere to grin.

"Never mind. I know what happened, now." She paused at the door, knocking softly. "Lady Morgana?"

"Come in!"

Emma hung back, unsure of what to do. "Don't just stand there." Guinevere motioned for her. "Help me change the sheets."

Emma nodded, ducking in. She heard a splash, and realized Morgana was taking a bath. "Gwen, be a dear and lay out a dress for me, please. Who's in here with you?"

"We have some more help. Her name's Emma, and she's already been annoying Arthur."

Morgana snickered. "Good. I feel Merlin's losing his touch. It's quite lovely to have another female in the castle." She added, water sloshing around. Her head peeked over the divider. "Gwen?"

She grabbed the simple, elegant blue dress and headed behind the divider. Emma finally succeeded in taking the sheets off, and now she had to get the clean ones on. She paused for a second, silently thanking her maid for everything she'd taken for granted before she left. "How's the bed coming along, Emma?"

"Fine!" She lied, struggling to make the sheet fit. She took a quick look around, and seeing Gwen was occupied with Morgana, held her hand over the bed. Her eyes flashed gold and the bed instantly remade itself. Emma left out a satisfied huff, and started to put the rest of Morgana's dresses in her wardrobe.

A little later, Emma and Guinevere made their way to the tavern, accompanied by Merlin. "-talked to me at all." Merlin was telling Guinevere. "I could get used to it."

She shook her head, smiling affectionately. "He'll be back to normal before you realize it."

"You're staying here?" Merlin asked Emma suddenly, stopping in front of the Rising Sun. "You know there's better inns, right?"

"Actually, no." She replied, disappearing into the tavern.

She gathered up the few dresses and the cloak, stuffed them into her bag, rejoined the other two. "Is that everything?" Guinevere asked.

"I think so."

"Come on, then. We've got to find you somewhere to stay."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Just as a quick side note, all the spells you read (if not taken directly from the show) are translated into Old English. It's the closest I found to the show. Anywho, read, enjoy, and leave a comment! Love ya'all! :D

* * *

Chapter Two

In the weeks following, Emma had been too busy working for the king to even think of looking for her family. Every morning, she brought Uther his breakfast, and that day was no different. Except for the cracked stone on the staircase leading up the nobles' quarters. The toe of her boot caught the edge of the stone and she pitched forward, Uther's breakfast flying to the ground. Her eyes flashed gold and the tray halted in midair, the food rearranging itself just as it had been before it fell. She stood up, picking up the tray once more. As she attempted the stairs again, she winced. Emma glanced down and saw blood oozing onto her dress. "Damn." She mumbled, glaring at the step.

The stone suddenly lengthened, and the crack filled in. She noticed a twinge in her wrist as she moved the tray, attempting it once more. "Good morning, Emma." Morgana greeted her cheerfully.

"Milady." She bowed, wincing again.

"Are you alright?"

"I tripped, is all." Emma flashed her a smile. "I should get this to the king."

"You're bleeding." Morgana pointed out.

Emma's gaze shifted to the blood. "Right. I'll be fine. It's just a scratch."

"I'll walk with you." Morgana matched Emma's stride, frowning at her when she heard her wince once again. "Emma, you're going to see Gaius."

"I'm fine, my lady."

"I'm not asking you to go. I'm telling you." Morgana said sternly, pausing at Uther's door.

Emma didn't reply; she knocked on the door, trying to ignore Morgana. "Enter!"

She pushed the door open and placed the tray on the table in the room, leaving quickly. "Are you going to come with me to Gaius too, Lady Morgana?"

"No, I'm not. Unfortunately, I have to sit in a meeting with Uther. But go. I'll know if you don't."

"Right. Have fun, milady."

She ambled off, still limping. Instead of going to the court physician, however, Emma went back to her chambers and closed the door. " _ágíeman_." She held her left palm down on the wound and her right on her wrist, feeling the rush of magic warm on her skin.

She closed her eyes for a brief second. "Emma?" She heard Merlin's voice through the door. "Are you alright? Morgana told me to check on you."

She stood up, testing out her spell. She let out a content breath before opening her door. "I'm fine." She flashed him a bright smile. "Morgana worries too much."

"She told me you took a nasty spill and hurt your knee." He pressed on, unconvinced.

"Merlin. I'm fine." She repeated. "Really."

"Okay. She figured you didn't go see Gaius."

"I did not." Emma admitted. "I took care of it myself. No sense in worrying him."

He shook his head. "You've got to be careful, Emma."

"I am."

"Do you want to help me muck out the stables?"

"I'd rather not." Emma wrinkled her nose.

"Suit yourself." He shrugged. "You're missing out, though."

Emma rolled her eyes, chuckling. "Sure. That's why you're talking to me instead of doing it already."

"Have fun in the dreary castle." He strolled away, whistling cheerily.

She closed the door behind her, heading to Uther's chambers to finish her duties. He'd left the tray on the table, empty and ready for her to take back. She sighed, stripping his bed. She tossed the sheets and the clothes in the basket on the table, frowning at the dirt on the floor. "Arthur's chambers are cleaner than this." She grumbled, eyeing the open door.

Emma stayed silent for a few minutes, listening for footsteps. When she didn't hear any, she held her hand out in front of her. " _áfeormian min geruma_." She whispered.

Her eyes flashed gold and the dirt vanished from the floor, the sheets, and the clothes. Emma replaced the clothes in the wardrobe, and remade the bed. She surveyed the bed, a slight frown on her face. In nearly three weeks, she'd learned to make the bed without magic, although she could use more practice. She had just picked up the tray when Uther suddenly appeared in the doorway. She bowed her head and started to walk past him. "You're certainly keeping it cleaner in here than the others." He spoke, surveying his chambers. "Remake the bed. No wrinkles this time."

Emma scowled, wondering how he'd feel if he knew it was this clean because of her spell, but she turned back to the bed, stripping the sheets off again. This time, however, she pulled the sheet tight, smoothing it as she tucked it under the mattress. "Is that better, Sire?" She inquired, attempting to keep the sarcasm out of her voice.

He raised an eyebrow. "You might want to remember who you're talking to."

"My apologies, Your Majesty."

"You're free the rest of the day." He dismissed her with a wave of his hand.

As Emma made her way through the castle, heading for the door for some fresh air, she spotted Merlin ahead, leaving Gaius's quarters. She caught up with him, taking the leather pouch he tossed at her. "Is this one going to Kathrine?" She questioned.

"Yes. That's why you got it. She's batty."

"Merlin." She smacked him on the arm. "Be nice, you idiot."

"Now you sound like Arthur." He scowled, bumping her shoulder with his. "Dollop head."

"Dollop head?" She giggled. "That's a new one."

"Meet me in front of the well." He ignored her teasing. "I've got to get water for Gaius before he puts me in the stocks."

She left him, walking out of the city to a small cottage on the outskirts of the Forest of Brechfa. "Katherine? It's Emma." She announced, pushing the door open.

A sour stench assaulted her nostrils and she wrinkled up her nose, cautiously stepping inside. "Child, what are you doing?" Katherine appeared suddenly, standing in the door frame and holding a wooden spoon in her hand.

"Gaius made your medicine." She handed the blue vial to the old woman.

"Good, good. Glad you came instead of that big eared dummy apprentice of his." She smiled, missing half of her teeth. "I need some nettle from the garden for my recipe. Fetch it for me, child."

This was the first time she'd been in Katherine's garden and she took a minute to take it in. Roses, lilies, tulips, and other flowers she couldn't identify grew before her, leading her down the carefully crafted pathway in between the plants. On the other side of the garden, Emma recognized mandrake, dandelions, mint, and the nettle she was after. She picked a few leaves of the spiky green plant and hurried back to the cottage.

Katherine dropped them into the iron kettle, watching as the liquid turned deep blue. "Thank you, child."

"What are you making?" Emma asked in wonder, peering closer.

"A potion." The old woman whispered, her voice scratchy. "One to bring Robert back to me. Or just to help me sleep." She grinned, stirring the potion carefully.

Emma hopped onto the counter, watching her intently. "Who was Robert?"

"My husband. Uther's righteous knights ran him through for casting a spell to help them."

"I'm so sorry for your loss."

"I'm not." She cackled. "If it works, I'll get the king's head." She suddenly looked at Emma, her deep brown eyes staring straight throught her. "If you were smart, you'd use your power to help me."

"What are you-"

"There's a tingle in the air, my child. You've got the gift."

Emma nodded slowly. "I do, but I've got to find my parents, Katherine. I can't get myself arrested-or executed."

Katherine nodded knowingly. "You're closer to them than you think. Now go before old big ears comes around and ruins my potion."

Emma laughed, shaking her head. "Be careful, Katherine."

"Don't worry about me, child." She shooed her out the door, closing it swiftly.

Emma headed back to the city, catching up to Merlin at the well. "How was it?" He asked. "Did she hit you with the spoon, too?"

"She likes me." Emma pointed out. "Not you, though."

He shoved the water bucket under the spout, turning it until clear water flowed. "Why does she like you?" Merlin frowned playfully at her. "You've got an attitude problem."

"Only to the king and his crown prat." She retorted.

The next morning, Uther wasn't waiting on his breakfast. Although grateful for whatever reason she didn't have to subject herself to his prescene, she was worried. This couldn't be good, as the king never missed his meals. Emma's brow furrowed as she set the tray down and went in search of Gwen. As she neared the throne room, she could plainly hear raised voices. Curiously, she cracked the door open and slipped inside. "-can't accuse everyone of sorcery!" Morgana exclaimed.

"We have no proof-" Arthur started.

Emma saw Merlin and Gwen standing to the side of the room, and in the middle, an older man. Emma's mouth dropped in horror as she saw the shackles around his thin wrists. "Then find some!" Uther spat, interrupting his son. "It is not normal for water to turn into wine!"

"What's going on?" Emma whispered to Gwen, joining the other servants.

"Sometime last night or this morning, all the water in the city turned to wine. He went to draw water, and the guards noticed. They arrested him on the spot. Now, Uther thinks he's a sorcerer." Gwen explained quietly.

"Does he always go straight to magic?" Emma asked.

"Usually, yes." Merlin answered.

"How do you expect me to search when we don't even know where he lives?" Arthur asked, exasperated. "I can't go door to door, tearing their houses apart."

"Yes you can! You're going to be king one day, and I expect you to act like it, Arthur." Uther said coldly. "Get him out of my sight."

"Is it good wine?" Emma inquired, cocking her head to the side.

"No idea." Gwen shrugged. "Arthur said not to drink it."

Emma pursed her lips. "How bad could it be?" She mused out loud, proceeding out of the castle.

"Emma!" Gwen and Merlin rushed after her. "I'm sure he had a good reason." Gwen persisted.

"Yes, I'm sure that whoever did this is wanting to poison the whole kingdom." Emma said in mock agreement. "Well, I'm going to find out." She dipped the ladle into the pitcher in the kitchen, sniffing it. And without another thought, she swallowed the deep red liquid.

At first, it was smooth and mellow, tasting of the highest quality wine But after a minute, it started to burn her throat. Emma gasped, trying to sooth the fire in her mouth, but her airway began to close. "Gaius!" Merlin yelled, him and Gwen picking her up. "Open the door!"

Spots started to form at the corner of her vision and Emma felt tears prick her her eyes. "What happened?"

"She drank some of the wine." Gwen explained.

He motioned to the other people in his quarters, all reacting differently to the wine. "Bring it to me." Gaius ordered. "Stay awake, Emma."

She nodded, already feeling hazy. Merlin and Gwen gently laid her on the table and she heard the door a few seconds later. The room started to spin, and she felt someone squeeze her hand. "You've got to keep your eyes open." Merlin instructed, close to her.

She nodded again, letting the room go black.

"Thick headed idiot."

She frowned, slowly opening her eyes at Arthur's insult. "Crown rat." She retorted, her voice rough.

"How're you feeling?" Gwen shushed Arthur, her cool hand on Emma's burning forehead.

"Brilliant." She croaked, trying to sit up. "What happened?"

"You decided to ignore me and drank some of the wine, which in fact, was poisoned." Arthur revealed. "Good job, though. Better you than me."

"Here, drink this." Gaius held a tin cup out to her. "This should ease the remaining symptoms."

She took a small sip, grimacing. "This is disgusting."

"Drink." He ordered.

Emma forced herself to swallow the rest of the vile concoction, its bitter taste left in her mouth. "Can I go now?"

"You should stay here and rest." Gaius suggested.

"But I can help-"

"Gaius is right." Arthur insisted. "You need to rest. And stay out of my hair. Come on, Merlin."

She felt her eyelids droop, and Gwen found a pillow for her head. "Rest, Emma." Gaius repeated. "You need it."

When she woke up from her sleeping potion induced nap, she was alone in the physician's chambers. Her headache was gone; her skin didn't burn when she touched it, and she could breathe normally. She swung her legs off the table and went in search of the others. Night had fallen while she was out, and after a quick search of the castle yielded no results, Emma decided to look for them outside.

While she roamed the streets, she passed by the gate to Camelot's main source of water. Emma halted, her head tilting and listening for footsteps. She was alone. "I can fix this." She muttered quietly.

She headed down the stairs, finding it was indeed a huge well of poisoned wine. Emma cautiously dipped her hand in the cool liquid, swirling it around. "This better work." She half whispered. " _ábýwan se burna_."

Nothing happened. Emma huffed, blowing a loose strand of hair out of her eyes. She removed her hand from the wine, staring at the well. Loud footsteps sounded down the corridor. Emma frantically dove behind the well, making herself as small as possible. "Anything?"

"No, Sire."

Arthur sighed. "I got halfway through the lower city and didn't find anything, either. Merlin, did you manage to do what I asked or were you goofing off again?"

"Huh?" Merlin sounded distracted. "Oh, I couldn't find anything."

"Of course not." Emma had her hand over her mouth, trying not to breath loudly. "There's no point in continuing the search tonight."

The knights followed Arthur out of the corridor. When their footsteps faded, Emma stood up. "I've got to do something." She told herself. "I can't let another innocent person die here."

Once again, she dipped her hand in the wine, swirling it around. " _ábýwan se burna_."

"I thought I heard someone." Emma jumped, whirling around to find Merlin. He crossed his arms, frowning at her. "What are you doing?" He hissed.

"I couldn't just do nothing." She countered. "And what are you doing, staying down here to scare me?"

"I wasn't trying to scare you." He ran a hand through his short, raven hair. "Emma, you've got to be careful."

"I am."

"No, you're not. You didn't even see me, and if I would've been a knight-"

"Okay, okay." She interrupted him. "I get it."

"Do you?" He held the door to his and Gaius's quarters open for her. "You're being reckless. First the stairs, and now the water."

"What was I supposed to do? Let half of Camelot die? Or one innocent person burn because of the king?"

The door swung open behind her and Gaius closed it, replacing his medicine bag on the hook by the door. "I know, but I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Is everything alright?" Gaius looked between the two, both with their arms crossed.

"Everything's fine, Gaius. Thank you for earlier, by the way." Emma said gratefully. "Good night."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The following morning, Uther was in an uproar. Emma, Merlin, and all the inhabitants of the castle were inside the throne room, and Merlin kept glancing over at Emma, his eyes narrowed. She kept her gaze forward, knowing exactly why the king was furious. "Can you explain this, Arthur?" He took the pitcher of water Emma had brought up to his chambers earlier and poured it out. "Just yesterday, we had wine in our well. And now we have water! How did this happen?"

"I don't know, sire."

"Whoever turned our water to wine in the first place is making us look like fools!" He dropped the pitcher and it landed with a clunk. "Did you find anything of suspicion?"

"No, sire." Arthur's tone was even and his back was rigid.

"So they got away?"

"Yes, sire."

"This is not acceptable!" He roared, making Arthur take a quick step back. Emma narrowed her eyes, silently watching him. "This better not happen again, Arthur, or I will hold you personally accountable. There is nothing but evil in the hearts of those who practice magic!"

"My apologies, Your Majesty." Arthur bowed before his father. "If you'll excuse me, I have somewhere I have to be." Arthur stormed out, letting the heavy door slam behind him.

"Emma, clean this up." Uther snapped, sitting down heavily. He rubbed his temples, his eyes closed. She grabbed a rag and bucket, hastily cleaning the water from the floor. "You're dismissed for the rest of the day."

When she shut the door behind her, she breathed a sigh of relief. When she started to leave the castle, she noticed a gold picture frame down a corridor she hadn't explored yet. Curious, Emma turned around, stopping in front of the first in a row of portraits. Uther, with tired eyes and the familiar stern expression, had a hand on a young Arthur's shoulder. Arthur smiled broadly, sporting a few missing teeth. Beside that portrait hung another one, of an elegant, pale, blonde woman. Her eyes the exact shade of Arthur's, complete with a sparkle the talented artist captured. And around her neck, a thin gold chain supporting a simple gold rose pendant. Emma stepped closer to the painting, her brow furrowing. It looked exactly like...she took a hasty step back, abandoning the portrait of Ygraine Pendragon.

"There you are." Gwen grabbed her arm, stopping her in the middle of the hall. "I've been looking for you."

"Why?"

"Morgana thought we needed to get away for the afternoon. Do you want to join us at the lake?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Good. We were about to leave. Come on."

Arthur sighed when he saw Emma descending the stairs. "Morgana, why?"

"Because she's part of our group now, Arthur." Morgana took his hand, climbing up on her horse.

Arthur huffed, turning to offer his hand to Gwen. Emma started to mount the horse on her own, but Merlin stuck his hand out to her. "Aren't you still mad at me?" She questioned, allowing him to help her.

He didn't reply.

Emma found herself riding alone behind the group. Arthur and Gwen led them, and Morgana trailed behind with Merlin directly in front of her. "Merlin."

He stopped his horse, letting her catch up to him. "What?"

"Does Uther know about Arthur and Gwen?" She asked, easing her horse in a slow walk.

"What?" Merlin sputtered "No, of course not. He'd have her head and Arthur would be locked in the dungeons."

"Because she's a serving girl?"

"I don't know how it is in Baldor, but that doesn't happen here."

"Ah. Look, Merlin, I'm sorry-"

"It's fine." He cut her off. "You're not the only one who makes stupid decisions around here."

"Well, obviously. Arthur wakes up every day."

He snorted. "Just be careful. Please."

"Alright."

When they reached the lake, Gwen hopped down first, spreading a blanket on the grass on the banks of the lake. "There's enough food here for Camelot's army." Morgana commented, sitting down gracefully between Gwen and Merlin.

Emma took her seat between Merlin and Arthur. "I thought it was just enough for Merlin and Arthur."

Arthur rolled his eyes, shoving her away from him. "I'm not fat."

"You're not? Hmm, guess I need my eyes checked then."

"You need your head checked." Arthur retorted.

The banter and conversation halted as the five began to eat, digging into the ham and cheese Gwen snagged from the kitchens.

Arthur leaned back, a content smile crossing his face. "That was delicious."

The others nodded in agreement, and Gwen's head rested on the grass mere inches from his. "I'm going for a swim." Morgana stood, stripping down to her underclothes before diving into the clear blue water.

Emma started to follow in Arthur's steps and take a nap, but Merlin jumped up, pulling her to her feet. "If you take her in the lake, could you try and drown her, Merlin? I'd stop calling you an idiot." Arthur bargained, laughing when Gwen smacked his arm.

"I'll do my best, Sire." Merlin replied, still holding Emma's hand.

"Where are we going?"

He led her around the bank of the lake to the cliff overlooking the water, dragging her after him. "Come on." He turned around to face her once they reached the top. "What's with you?" He inquired, noting her reluctance to go with him.

"I'm rather fond of keeping my feet on the ground, actually."

"Look." He pointed down. "They're still on the ground." Emma glared at him but let him take her to the edge of the cliff. "See over there?" He gestured to a clearing full of wildflowers not far from the others.

"It's beautiful." She took in the view, careful not to look down.

Emma caught Merlin's gaze on her, his deep blue eyes warm. "It is." He agreed. He cleared his throat, breaking eye contact. "You first."

"What? No." She protested, gently tugging on his shirt for him to take a few steps away from the edge.

His feet slipped and he flung his arm out, grabbing the first thing he felt as he plummeted toward the water. Emma didn't have time to scream or close her mouth when his fingers tightened around her wrist, yanking her over the side of the cliff with him.

She clawed her way to the surface, sputtering and coughing up the water in her lungs. "What the hell?" She gasped when Merlin's head broke the surface.

"Sorry." He grinned, trying not to laugh at her. "In my defense, Arthur put me up to it."

She splashed him in the face. "That wasn't nice."

"You tried to push me." He countered, splashing her back.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"I was trying to keep you from falling."

"Sure." He pulled himself onto the bank, flopping down on the grass. "We should do that again."

"Absolutely not."

Emma shivered as a cool wind blew, pressing her body into Merlin's. He wrapped his arms around her, sitting up. " _ádrúgian_." Their clothes instantly dried. "Better?"

"Yeah." She said, her voice quieter than normal. "Thank you."

He swallowed hard, his heart beathing fast. She was suddenly aware of how close they were and she jumped up, clearing her throat. "S-should we go check on the others?"

"Uh, yeah. Yeah." He shook his head, slowly standing.

On the way back to the castle, Emma was silent, staring off into the trees as they passed. Her mind kept wandering back to the young sorcerer beside her. "-Geoffrey, Emma?" Morgana was asking, bringing Emma's thoughts to her and away from Merlin's impossibly deep blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Morgana huffed. "Geoffery, our court genealogist. Have you talked to him about finding your parents?"

"Um, no." Emma raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't he just keep track of nobility, successions, and that sort of thing?"

"It wouldn't hurt to ask him. Or Gaius."

"Right." Emma's mind went back to the portrait of Ygraine and that necklace...she subconsciously reached up for hers and her fingers brushed against bare skin. She yanked on the reigns to stop her horse, trying to see if it fell off anywhere near here.

"Everything alright?" Arthur asked, halting in the middle of the path.

"I-it's nothing." She closed her eyes, swallowing the tears threatening to fall. The one thing she had of her mother's and it was gone. "I'll talk to Geoffrey when we get back."

After the horses were taken care of, Gwen and Morgana headed off in one direction, and Merlin darted off to Gaius for a bite to eat. That left Emma in the entrance hall with Arthur. He glanced at her, sighing. "You've no idea where he is, do you?" He asked begrudingly.

"Not really, no."

"Come on." He waved her to walk with him. "I'll take you there."

He took her down a narrow corridor. "Is this the part where you kill me?" She joked, paying attention so she could find her way back.

"Yes." He deadpanned. "Any last words?"

"You're a prat."

"I should run you through." He threatened, stopping unexpectedly. "Here we are." He pushed the door open for her.

Endless shelves stood in the middle of the large room and along the walls. An unoccupied desk sat right at the far end, and tables dotted the floor in between the shelves. A fragrance of parchment and ink permeated the room and Emma took a deep breath, the familiar aroma comforting her. She started down the closest aisle, eyes reading every book spine she passed.

"Good evening, Sire." A portly older man greeted Arthur warmly, a stack of parchment in his hands. "What can I do for you?"

"She's in search of her parents." Arthur explained.

"I was born in Camelot." Emma continued. "And I think I left when I was five. I'm not sure about that part, though."

"Do you know their names, child?"

"No." Emma shot Arthur a sideways glance. "But my given name is Alaina."

The parchment fell from his hands, but he didn't notice. "What did you say?"

"My given name is Alaina." She repeated, a little unsure.

"Where have I heard that name before?" Arthur mused, his gaze on her. "And why don't you go by that?"

"Darin told me not to." She replied, bending down to pick up the scattered sheets. "Here you are, sir."

"I'll start researching right away." He took the parchment from Emma and hastily shooed them out of the library.

That night, Emma sat on the straw mattress in the small room she had in the castle, a blank parchment sheet in front of her as she penned her first letter to Carrigan.

 _Carrigan,_

 _How is everyone? I found work in Uther's castle (imagine the luck!) as a serving girl. It's dreadfully horrid, but almost everyone here is very kind._

 _Uther's guards seem incompetent, especially the ones by the gates. He was asleep when I first got here. You shouldn't have any trouble getting in, although the citadel itself is another problem. However, I can get you in. The well for the city lies in a tunnel that leads to the inside of the castle's dungeons. Just promise me Uther's the only one you're going after. His son is a prat, but I think there's a good heart underneath that._

 _Give Darin and Victoria my best. And be nice to Emma._

 _Best of luck,_

 _Aliana_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Shh. I'm not going to hurt you." She knelt down, peering under the king's bed.

"Emma!"

Emma straightened up, a frightened and squeaking mouse in her hands. "Yes, Sire?"

"Tell Arthur I wish to see him." Uther ordered. "What do you have?"

"A mouse. I'll go find him at once."

She released the scared creature as soon as her bare feet touched the grass. Her boots had fallen to the rats the previous night while she slept, and Emma wasn't particularly bothered to purchase new ones yet. She started back to the castle to look for the prince when she heard something out of the ordinary.

The clank of metal on metal and Arthur's voice ( _"Are you men or cowards? Don't just stand there! You've got to fight!"_ ) coming from the training grounds caught her attention and she doubled back, pausing at the edge. Merlin was resting on the grass, watching Arthur with a grin on his face and a sparkle in his deep blue eyes. Arthur was in full battle armor, pacing in front of his knights and the knight recruits, who, judging by the prince's crossed arms and his sharp tone, weren't living up to his expectations. He ripped off his gauntlet and sent it flying through the air. It landed with a dull thud in front of a boy who looked no more than sixteen, his eyes wide, and he took a hasty step back. "Will someone here show me they actually know how to use a sword?" Arthur bellowed, glowering at the recruits.

"Knight tryouts, huh?" She smirked to herself, an idea forming. "This is going to be good."

She waited for a few minutes and when no one picked up the gauntlet, she marched to the gauntlet, her steps sure and strong. She was smiling, her shoulders back and her back straight, as she approached Arthur. She bent down and with the gauntlet in hand, spoke. "I accept your challenge, Prince Arthur." Her voice was steady and she cocked an eyebrow, staring down the prince of Camelot.

She knew she should be careful, to not let them find out who she was beforehand, but this was something she knew she could do. Sixty second combat with Arthur? No problem.

His lips pursed. "You cannot."

"Knight's Code." She countered. "I accepted it, and we have to fight." She turned the gauntlet in her hand, smirking at him. "Unless you're scared, Sire."

"Scared?" He forced a laugh. "Of you? What do you know about swordplay, Emma?"

She drew herself to her full height, only six inches shorter than Arthur. "Why don't you find out for yourself?"

"Come on Arthur!" Merlin yelled, egging him on. "You can beat her easily."

"You don't even have shoes on!" He pointed out. "You can't fight me like this."

"You're right." Emma glanced around, sizing up the young boy Arthur scared. "I don't have a sword or any armor."

"Exactly."

She motioned him forward. "May I?"

"Y-you want my sword?" His voice shook as he held it out to her.

"And your armor." She prodded gently. "What's your name?"

"J-joshua."

"Thank you, Joshua. I'll give it back to you when I'm done."

"You can't just take his armor." Arthur protested.

"I just did."

"I'll send you to the dungeons for this." He seethed. She ignored him, slipping the chainmail over her dress. She wrinkled her nose when it hung on her and she took it off, tossing back to Joshua. "You're going to fight me in a dress?"

"Would you like one as well, to even out the fight? It's not going to be fair when I win this way."

He clenched his jaw, fingers tightening around the hilt of his sword. He swung without warning her, but she blocked it with her borrowed weapon. She adjusted her grip, blocking another swing. Arthur stepped forward right when she took a step back and he swung again. She blocked it easily, matching him blow for blow. Their fighting styles were nearly identical, almost unnerving her for a second, but she tightened her jaw and kept focus. He was trying to get past her, but she caught him in the back of the knee with her leg, tripping him. He rolled out of the way and she barely missed him, whirling around in time to block him yet again.

"Surely you can do better than that!" She taunted as he ducked under her swing.

"Yet you haven't hit me." The point of his sword caught the sleeve of her dress, ripping it open.

She quickly readjusted her grip, snagging her sword in his chainmail. "Thanks for ruining my favorite dress, you witless clotpole."

"Clotpole?" He frowned at her, backing up. They began to circle each other and he kept his eyes locked with hers. "You've been associating with Merlin far too much."

Their swords clashed in midair, both breathing heavily. She wiped her brow, oblivious to the silent audience. He jabbed the sword toward her chest and she reacted on instinct, sending his sword flying out of his hand. "Thanks, Gwaine." She breathed, grateful for the best swordplay teacher she had.

"What the-" Arthur scrambled for the longsword but she gently pressing the tip of hers right above his heart.

"You lose."

"Did you forget who you are?" He hissed, glaring at her. "You are a servant and you will address me with respect."

"Right. My apologies." She bowed deeply, her smirk fading. "You lose, _Sire_." She turned on her heel. "By the way, your father wishes to see you." She walked away, head held high.

She found Uther pacing in the throne room, his brow furrowed. "Your Majesty, Arthur's training the knight recruits."

He nodded. "Very well."

Emma left the throne room, a satisfied smile still on her lips.

After going to her room to fetch her coin purse, she headed back outside to purchase a new pair of boots. "Hey, Emma!" She heard Merlin calling her and she halted, turning around. He flashed his crooked grin at her. "What are you doing?"

She gestured to her bare feet. "Boots."

He fell in step with her. "You know, I'm sure Morgana has an extra pair if you don't find any. Did the rats get them?"

"Unfortunately."

"Arthur's furious." Merlin's grin widened. "That was bloody fantastic. Where'd you learn that?"

"Darin wanted everyone living in his castle to at least be able to hit something with a sword. I just got my teaching at the tavern instead of from Carrigan."

"You went to the tavern?" Merlin asked, his mouth agape. "Really?"

Emma shrugged. "I spent a lot of time with the knights."

"Right." He shook his head. "You're full of surprises, aren't you?"

"You have no idea." She stopped at the leathersmith's shop. "Isn't Arthur going to miss you?"

"Not for a while, the way he's taking his anger out on the recruits."

She chuckled. "I might have to apologize to them now."

"Hello, Merlin, Emma." The leathersmith, Thomas, greeted them warmly. "What can I do for you?"

"I actually need a new pair of boots." Emma replied. "You wouldn't have anything already made, would you?"

"No, but it won't take me long. I'd say about three days."

"How much?"

"Fifteen pieces."

Emma paid him, waiting there as he measured her feet. "Anything else?"

"No, thank you, Thomas." She smiled at him, following Merlin out of the shop. "Going back to the prat so soon?"

"No." He paused, letting her catch up to him. "Unless you've got to go back to Uther?"

"I should." She said reluctantly.

"Have you seen the castle gardens yet?" He asked suddenly. "Come on, I'll give you the grand tour."

"The grand tour, huh?" She teased. "As opposed to-"

"As opposed to the Pendragon tour. Look here, idiot, that's my chambers. Keep it clean along with everything I own. Oh, and wake me up because I'm not capable of it on my own." He mocked Arthur. Emma doubled over, cackling. Encouraged, Merlin continued. "Were you always a clumsy oaf, Merlin, or did you practice?"

"Emma, why isn't my sheet completely wrinkle-free, you useless idiot."

"They're not very clever, are they?" Merlin said after he took a deep breath, trying not to laugh any more. "You'd think they'd come up with some better insults."

She opened her mouth to reply, but the view behind Merlin grabbed her attention. "Wow." She breathed, coming to a stop beside him.

An orchard and vegetable garden lay to her left, a center quad with plush green grass and ornate iron benches sat in the middle, and an expansive flower garden with a white stone path winding through it. "Do you like it?" He asked.

"It's wonderful." She felt his gaze on her and she turned her head. "What?"

"Nothing." He answered hastily, walking away. She started through the orchard, gazing at every fruit tree she could imagine. She wasn't quite hungry, but the sweet smell of the apples was tempting. "Where's your necklace? You haven't worn it since we went to the lake."

"I lost it there." She sighed, fingers searching for it once more.

"Was it important?"

"It was the only thing I had of my mother's."

He carefully plucked a deep red rose petal off the path, holding it in his palm. "Is there anyone coming?"

She peered out, looking down both ends of the hall. "No."

His eyes flashed gold and the rose petal soon grew into a full rose bloom. He held it out to her. "Here. I know it won't replace the necklace, but at least it won't die."

"It won't die?"

"I mean, I don't think so. I've never tried that before so-"

"Thank you." She took the rose, kissing him on the cheek.

Merlin's face flushed. "You're welcome."

"MERLIN!"

"Sounds like he needs you."

"Yeah."

They left the garden, meeting the prince halfway to the throne room. Arthur glared at her, his lip curling. "You're coming with me, you insolent buffoon."

"Well, that's a new one." She commented, following him to the throne room.

"Shut up." He snarled.

Emma tucked the rose in her braid, shooting Merlin a quick smile. "That was a compliment, Sire."

"Hardly."

"Arthur, there you are. I need to discuss-"

"Forgive my interruption, Father, but your serving girl made a fool of me." Arthur snapped. "She accepted my challenge to the knight recruits to fight and completely stepped over her boundaries."

Uther's eyes fell on her. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"He asked someone to show him they knew how to use a sword, Sire."

She heard Merlin sigh behind her. "I was clearly talking to the knight recruits!" Arthur pointed out. "She had no right to-"

"To what?" Emma interrupted him. "You asked, I delivered."

"I wasn't talking to you!" He fumed.

Both Arthur and Emma faced each other, arms crossed and eyes narrowed. "Well, it wasn't like I didn't give them a chance to respond."

He scoffed. "Even Merlin knows his place!"

"But can he handle a sword like me? I'd bet no."

"That's not the point!"

"QUIET!" Uther roared. "You're going to the stocks until Arthur feels you've had punishment enough. One more incident, and I'll send you back to Baldor."

Emma scowled. Arthur grabbed her arm and escorted her out to the stocks in the market. He locked her in and walked away, whistling happily.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hey guys! Sorry about the wait! As always, I don't own Merlin or BBC. Only my OCs and the plot. Read, devour, enjoy, and review! Thanks for all the follows and favorites! Y'all are the best!

* * *

Chapter Five

 _Dearest Alaina,_

 _You, a serving girl? That's preposterous. I'd give half the kingdom to see you cleaning. I doubt the guards are as oblivious as you say. You are rather unimposing, and he probably didn't give you a second glance._

 _Keep gathering intel for me. If everything goes to plan, I'll be there in three weeks' time. If you can, meet me in the Darkling Woods. And if all else fails, I can make out like I'm coming for a visit. It's been a few years since I've seen Uther and Arthur. Be careful getting close to anyone there. Peasant deaths are inevitable when you're taking over someone's kingdom, even if it for their own good. If Arthur's got a good heart, then I'll eat my horse. He's turning out just like his father._

 _Mother and Father send you their love and best wishes, and Emma's being kept busy. She's quite good at laundry. I think I might keep her as my cleaning girl._

 _Yours,_

 _Carrigan_

Emma carefully folded the letter back, rolling her eyes. Even here, he was being a pain from miles away. She placed the letter on top of the small shelf in her room, under the rose from Merlin, and left.

When she got to Morgana's chambers, Gwen and Morgana were attempting to find a dress for that night's banquet, celebrating Arthur's victory in Camelot's last tournament. "-blue?"

"No. I've worn that one before."

"Not making any progress, are you?" Emma asked, perching on the edge of the desk.

"Any suggestions, Emma?" Gwen sighed, searching through the wardrobe for something else.

"What about the red one?"

Morgana shook her head. "It needs to be mended."

"Could we buy a new dress?"

"And have it done in a few hours? I doubt it."

Emma frowned, thinking of a solution as Morgana rejected the other dresses she owned. "Why can't you take the base of the red dress and overlay the black silk from the one in the wardrobe?"

"There's really no reason I can't." Gwen mused, getting the old black silk dress out. "What do you think, Morgana?"

"I think it might work."

Gwen disappeared on that note, coming back with her sewing kit. She carefully cut the black silk at the waistline, sitting cross-legged in the middle of Morgana's bed. "Did you bring something to wear to the feast?" Gwen asked Emma, not looking up.

"No, I didn't. But I wasn't planning on going, anyways."

"Of course you're going." Morgana insisted. "The food's always better for the feasts, and there's dancing, music, and socializing. It's quite fun."

"The feasts in Baldor were like that too." Emma said, fondly remembering the last one, a celebration for her birthday.

"And Merlin will be there." Gwen added. "Arthur's making him go."

"But I don't have anything to wear."

"I think I can help with that." Morgana crossed the room, rummaging through the pile of dresses on her bed. "This one should fit you."

She held out a royal blue and dark blue velvet dress, with gold stitching on the arms and neckline. "I can't wear this." Emma protested.

"Yes, you can."

Emma took the dress reluctantly, laying it out on the bed before she started hanging the others. "How's the dress coming?" She asked Gwen.

"Good! It won't be much longer."

Morgana sat back down in front of her vanity, taking her hair down. Emma grabbed the brush and started brushing through her long raven locks. "How do you want your hair?" Emma asked.

"I think up, since the neckline is quite stunning."

Emma began pinning up her hair, creating a chignon with a braid wrapped around the top.

"Here. I think it's done." Gwen held up the new dress, the black silk contrasting perfectly with the red velvet. "What do you think?"

"I think it's brilliant." Morgana stripped her nightgown off, stepping into the dress. As Gwen laced the back, Morgana couldn't hide her smile. "You are amazing, Gwen."

Gwen beamed. "Thank you, my lady."

"You look beautiful." Emma complimented Morgana.

"And now you two need to get dressed." Morgana insisted once more, arching her eyebrow. "That includes you, Emma."

Emma sighed, but dutifully pulled her light green cotton dress over her head before slipping into the other dress. Morgana quickly laced the back for her, pulling the ribbon out of Emma's hair, and let it fall. "There."

"Thanks." Emma muttered, feeling odd in the velvet gown with her leather boots. She sat down on the bed and started unlacing her boots to take them off.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm not going to the feast in your dress wearing my boots. They don't match."

"So your solution is to go without shoes?" Emma nodded. Morgana rolled her eyes. "I've got sandals you can borrow."

"I'm fine, thanks."

The three young women left Morgana's chambers to head to the feast. Gwen's hair was in a half-up style, loosely pinned back to show off the neckline of her deep purple cotton and satin dress. She felt odd, being in her normal state of dress (save for the shoes), but still having the duties of a serving girl. "Why is this feast so special from the other tournament feasts?" Emma asked curiously.

"Uther hasn't said." Morgana passed through the open doors. "Congratulations, Arthur. How many tournament wins is it now?"

"Nine this year. You look lovely, Morgana."

"Your armor is clean, for once. Merlin's getting better."

"Not really." Arthur smiled at Gwen. "Guinevere, I like your new dress."

She blushed slightly. "Thank you, sire."

Arthur offered Morgana his arm and he escorted her to the head table, leaving Emma and Gwen with the other guests. "You like him, don't you?" Emma whispered, watching the way Gwen's eyes always came back to Arthur.

"Don't be ridiculous. He's the prince."

"So?" Emma prodded, stealing a grape from a tray behind them. "He likes you, too."

"It doesn't matter."

"Well, maybe that'll change one day."

"Not as long as Uther's in charge."

"Gwen! Emma!" Merlin was dressed in a clean red shirt, presumably an old one of Arthur's, and a hideous feathered hat.

Emma smiled, trying not to laugh. "Hello, Merlin." Gwen hugged him quickly.

"Nice hat." Emma teased, failing to hide her chuckle. "It suits you."

Merlin's smile fell and he scowled at her. "You know, there are sometimes where you strongly remind me of Arthur."

"He's an ass."

Merlin shrugged, grinning. "That's my point."

Before Emma could offer a retort, the muscians started playing. "Care to dance, Merlin?" She invited.

"Not really, no."

"Suit yourself."

Gwen suddenly stuck her hand out, winking at Emma. "May I have this dance, Emma?"

Emma laughed, taking the other woman's hand. "Of course, Gwen!"

She led Emma out a little ways away from Merlin and both young women swayed to the beat, their arms on each other's shoulders. Emma raised her hand, twirling Gwen around. As she did, she noticed Arthur keeping a close eye on the serving girl. Emma rolled her eyes, catching Gwen's hand as she stopped. "You can't dance, can you?" Gwen asked, her eyes twinkling. "You've just been swaying."

"I absolutely cannot dance." Emma agreed, laughing. "You're quite good, though."

"Thank you." Gwen mock bowed before they rejoined Merlin by the food.

"You two are hilarious." Merlin commented, eating on a hunk of cheese. "That was entertaining."

"So is that outfit." Emma smiled at him, popping a grape in her mouth.

Merlin just looked at her, his face expressionless. "Keep teasing me, and I'll make you do your chores by yourself from now on."

"I'm so sorry, Merlin, but it's probably going to happen again."

Gwen snorted, trying to cover it with a hasty cough. "You two are more entertaining than us dancing, I think."

Merlin shrugged. "All in a day's work, Gwen."

"Because he doesn't do anything else." Emma added, playfully shoving Merlin.

"He's too busy teaching you how to make the king's bed." Gwen said, a smirk on her face.

"True." Emma conceded. "Truce?"

"Truce." Merlin confirmed, sighing as he looked over her shoulder. "I'll be back."  
Emma glanced back, seeing Arthur waiting for his servant. She gave Merlin a small wave before turning once more to Gwen. Gwen smirked slightly, eying Emma with her eyebrows raised. "You like Merlin." She stated, passing Emma a goblet of water. Emma took a drink, avoiding eye contact with Gwen. "Emma."

"What?"

"Well?"

"Well what?" Emma asked in fake ignorance.

Gwen huffed. "Never mind."

"I should be going. I've got a letter to write to send tomorrow."

Gwen gave Emma a quick side hug. "Have a good night."

"You too, Gwen."

Emma headed toward Morgana's chambers to change back into her cotton dress. As she strolled through the empty corridors, the trills of music trickling through from the throne room, she decided to go to the well for some fresh water for her room. She fetched the copper pitcher and left the castle.

She started past the tavern when she heard a grunt behind her and the door slam. "Ha! I knew I won." Emma paused, her head tilting. That voice sounded familiar to her. "Lady Alaina!"

Emma turned to see her former teacher and friend standing to his feet. "Gwaine, what are you doing in Camelot?"

"Drinking." He grinned. "What are you doing here, so far away from Baldor's protection?"

"Looking for my family."

"Ah. Any luck yet?"

"No."

He glanced down at the empty pitcher in her hand. "I'll accompany you to the well, my lady."

"At least I know if a tankard of mead attacks me, I'll be safe."

Gwaine laughed, slinging his arm around her shoulder. "I'd lay down my life for you against any tankard of mead."

"Or you'd just pass out." Emma teased.

"That too." Gwaine waited for her, whistling loudly as she filled the pitcher up. "Hurry up, Alaina. I'd hate to send word back to Darrin the lady of Baldor was brutally murdered getting water."

"You mean you wouldn't avenge my wrongful death?"

"I can barely stand, Alaina. I'd stab myself if I tried to fight." He leaned against the wall for emphasis.

She shook her head. "Come on then. I'll help the helpless damsel back to his room."

Once again, Gwaine slung his arm over her shoulder, balancing with her help. "You look like a servant."

"I am."

"What?"

"I'm Uther's serving girl."

"That's preposterous. You're a lady."

"Not here."

Gwaine snorted. "Titles mean nothing, Alaina. Haven't I taught you that much?"

"Emma? Are you alright?"

Emma froze at Merlin's voice. She slowly turned around, handing Gwaine the pitcher. "I'm fine, Merlin. I thought you were still at the feast."

"Arthur sent me for fresh water. He's been drinking too much wine." Merlin cracked a smile. "I see you've found Gwaine."

"Hello, Merlin." Gwaine raised his hand in greeting. "You look dashing in that hat."

Merlin's smile fell. "I'm going to kill Arthur for making me wear this damn thing."

"Why? I'm sure all the fair ladies are falling over for you."

Emma snorted, quickly turning it into a cough. Merlin glanced at her, his eyebrows raising. "So, why'd Gwaine call you Alaina?"

"What am I supposed to call her?" Gwaine asked indignantly.

"Emma. That's her name."

Gwaine cocked his head, eyes flickering back and forth between Emma and Merlin. "Now you sound like you're the drunk one. Her name is-"

"Merlin, he's completely loaded." Emma interrupted. "I was just helping him to his room."

"Right." Merlin said shortly.

He turned away from the pair and left Emma and Gwaine standing there.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey! Sorry for the long wait. This chapter's been a b**** to write and get how I want, but I think it's finally there. As always, read, review, and enjoy! Y'all are the best! XOXOXO**

* * *

Chapter Six

The next morning, after Emma sent her response back to Carrigan, she went to the library to see if Geoffrey had found anything for her. "Good morning, Alaina. I presume you're after this?" He held out a book, already open to a page near the back.

"Is this-"

"Your family? I believe it is." He peered at her, leaning against his desk. "After the magic purge, Uther himself hid this book until the time Arthur produces an heir. I only found it yesterday."

She took the book, sitting down at the desk closest to her. Her heart was racing and her hands shook slightly. This was it. This was the reason she'd came to Camelot in the first place. "Arthur and Alaina Pendragon, born March 1 to Uther and Ygraine Pendragon, three years after Uther's coronation." She read quietly. Emma glanced up at Geoffrey, her eyes wide. "Does this mean-" She stopped, clearing her throat. "I'm Uther's daughter?" She asked.

"Yes, and he'll be ecstatic to hear you're alive."

"No. Absolutely not." She jumped up, hastily slamming the book shut. "You can't possibly tell him."

"He's thought you dead for years."

"Why?"

"That's not my story to tell."

Emma shook her head. "This can't be."

Geoffrey pursed his lips, thinking quickly. "Uther gave her Ygraine's necklace. You wouldn't happen to have-"

"I lost my necklace a while ago."

"That's unfortunate. If you do find it, please let me know."

Emma nodded. "Thank you, Geoffrey."

She past Sir Oswald rushing to the throne room as she headed out to the stables. Merlin was already halfway done mucking them out, and Emma started helping him finish. "I'd stay away from the castle." He spoke, not looking at her. "Uther and Arthur are on the warpath about something."

"What's going on?"

"No idea." He wiped his brow, leaning on the shovel.

"Thanks for the warning. I'll just go visit Katherine."

"Good, you can take her medicine."

"Do you want to come with me?"

"I can't." He sighed. "Gaius and Arthur have about a thousand chores for me to do."

After retrieving the medicine pouch from Gaius, Emma found Katherine outside her house, staring toward the forest. "Something bad's headed this way, child. Get inside."

"Here's your-"

"Thank you. Now, out with your question." Katherine motioned toward the unoccupied chair.

Emma sat down, smoothing her dress. "Do you know anything about Uther's daughter?"

Katherine stared at her, her brow furrowing. "That was a long time ago, child."

"Please. Tell me." Emma pleaded, scooting closer.

"Very well. Alaina and Arthur were twins. She had the gift, but you know how Uther is. She was taken by a group of bandits while they were on an outing together, but I wouldn't be surprised if he hired them to do it."

"That's horrible. How could he do something like that to his own daughter?"

"He only saw her magic. She wasn't his daughter."

Emma's lip curled, disgusted with Uther. "He needs to relinquish the throne."

"He'd have to die for that to happen, and I'm not sure if Arthur will be any better." Katherine stated. "Well, child, as long as you're here, help me in the garden."

Emma nodded, her mind racing. If she was Uther's daughter, and he did try to have her killed as a child, then this would be her perfect revenge. Any doubt of going through with the plan was gone; as soon as Carrigan arrived, Camelot would fall.

"Maybe things will change soon." She commented, placing a handful of carrots in the basket Katherine placed beside her.

"Maybe."

The setting sun reminded Emma it was time to go back. She bid Katherine farewell and headed out on the footpath to pick a few berries before she returned to the castle.

She'd barely reached the bushes when she heard hoof-beats fast approaching. "Pardon me, miss, but can you tell me the way to Camelot?"

Carrigan's jet black hair was held back and his armor was dingier than he normally let it get. "I can do better than that, Carrigan." She responded, tilting her head up to look at him. "I'll lead you there."

His face broke into a huge smile and he stopped his horse. "You look like a peasant, Alaina. I didn't recognize you."

"To Camelot, I am."

He scoffed. "I still don't think it's right."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Well, follow me, your highness."

"Aren't you tired of walking?"

"I'll be fine, Carrigan."

She walked behind Carrigan as he headed for the throne room, to announce his presence to Uther. She ducked away, going to Gaius's to eat with him and Merlin. "Ah, Emma, we were just talking about you." Gaius greeted her with a smile. "How's Katherine?"

"She's well. Sent you this for her medicine." She handed him a small moneybag, sitting down by Merlin.

Merlin scooted over suddenly, barely acknowledging her. Emma frowned at him, taking the offered bowl of stew from the physician. "Who's here?" Merlin asked Gaius.

"I haven't any idea, Merlin."

"Carrigan and some people from Baldor." Emma answered. "He forgot the way to Camelot and I gave him directions."

"Prince Carrigan? It's been a long time since Uther's seen him or his father."

"I suspect they've been busy. Darrin probably sent him here to see if I'm ready to leave." Emma explained.

"Ah. Well, maybe Uther will be able to relax now and not worry so much about things."

"About what?" Emma and Merlin asked.

"Nothing you two need to know. You need to stay out of trouble." Gaius said sharply.

The door opened slightly, and Arthur poked his head in. "Merlin, when you get done sitting down, you're to tend to Carrigan. Carrigan, that useless person is my manservant, Merlin. Do with him as you wish. And the other useless person is one of our maids. What are you doing in here, anyway?"

Emma scowled. "Eating. What are you doing? Being a prat?"

Carrigan snorted, covering it with a cough. "She was that way to me when she was in Baldor. Hello, Emma."

Emma fake smiled at Carrigan. "I didn't think Camelot had room for three egotistical, royal rats."

"Watch your mouth, or you'll end up sleeping in the dungeons."

"My deepest apologies, Sire." Emma said, sarcasm dripping on every word.

Arthur sighed. "Anyways, Gaius is our court physician. If you need anything, he's usually here. Let's get back to the king." He closed the door behind them.


End file.
